


Daddy Time

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Gambling on Love Series, Original Work, The Big Gamble
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets put through the ringer while taking care of his daughter, Ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Time

Brian

 

Brooke is frantically searching through her closet for something to wear to her book signing, while I'm in bed with Ella blowing raspberries on her tiny belly. Her sweet little giggles and squeals filling the room.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to call Lucy or Natalie to come watch Ella?" Brooke calls out from the closet.  
"Brooke come on, I'll be fine. She's my kid, it's my job to take care of her." I reply then look back at Ella and mouth "mommies crazy" before blowing on her belly again.  
"I know but you've never taken care of Ella on your own for an entire day before. Maybe I should just call my publicist and have her reschedule the book signing for next week when your mom is feeling better."  
I pick up Ella and head into the closet where I find Brooke half zipped in her dress with two different shoes on, looking in the mirror trying to decide which shoe goes with her dress. "You are not rescheduling. Your adoring public is waiting for you. Ella and I will be fine. I have all your notes and I am the king of diaper changes. I got this." I flash her a reassuring smile. Trying to hide the fact that I'm really freaking out on the inside. Sure I've taken care of Ella while Brooke napped or went out for a couple hours with Lucy or my mom, but this was the first time it would be me own all day with Ella. To say I'm nervous is an understatement.  
"Okay. I should be back by six and I will stop and pick up your favorite pizza for dinner, then later after Ella goes to bed I will take care of daddy." Brooke grins, leaning in giving me a kiss.  
"Daddy likes the sound of that," I smirk kissing her again. "P.S. Wear the black spiky ones," I say, leaning in close to her ear. "Make sure those are the only thing you are wearing tonight after Ella goes to bed." I can see her body shudder at my statement. I love the effect I have on her.  
"Mmmmm whatever daddy wants," she flashes a sultry smile before turning around to have me zip her up. She switches her shoes and I can't help but picture those spiky heels digging into my back later tonight.  
"Be a good girl for daddy, Ella. I love you both," she gives Ella a kiss on her little chubby cheek then heads out to her book signing.  
I look down at Ella. A big slobbery grin on her face, "first, we are taking off this crazy thing," I chuckle. Pulling off the big white and black polka dot bow head band off her head. "Now, what do I do because daddy has no fucking clue what he's doing. See I'm already messing up I just dropped the f bomb in front of you."  
Ella looks up at me and sticks her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at me and giggles.  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence, kid."

********

Ella kept me on my toes for most of the morning. First peeing all over the changing table while I changed her diaper, then proceeded to get into everything that wasn't locked or nailed down. Even crawling out the dog door while I was fixing her bottle. After about ten minutes of searching the house I finally found her out by Lola's dog house, chewing on Lola's chew toys while Lola chewed on Ella's teething ring.  
I wrangle Ella back into the house and we take a seat on the floor in the living room. I pull out a blue plastic box with a police shield on the front from the toy bin. Inside the box are plastic toy versions of the gear that carry while on duty. Ella immediately grabs the plastic set of handcuffs and brings to her mouth then proceeds to chew on them.  
"Of course you would go for the handcuffs first. You're just like mommy. But that's a tale you will never hear because as far as these are concerned they are only for locking up very bad people, and if anyone tells you otherwise I will beat them to death with my night stick," I warn. I can almost hear Brooke in my head saying "but I've been a very bad girl Detective Gamble." Fucking love my dirty woman.  
I reach into the box and pull out the blue and silver plastic taser, holding it out to Ella.  
"Now your taser only makes noises, but daddy's on the other hand will give any guy that lays a hand on you a taste of what five thousand volts of electricity feels like. And daddy's a cop so he can make it look like an accident."  
While Ella plays with her toys I collapse back onto the floor, feeling completely exhausted. It's only one in the afternoon and I already feel like I had worked a double shift at the precinct. I can't believe one tiny infant could be so much work. Brooke makes it look so easy. I don't know how she does this everyday. Ella crawls over to me.  
"da da," she sweetly smiles, then gives me a big slobbery kiss on the lips.  
"Aww thanks, monkey," I smile. Scooping her up into his arms holding her above me, making silly faces at her while she giggles uncontrollably. It's the sweetest sound on earth. Bringing her down to my lips, I place a kiss on her her cheek. I stand back up on my feet. "I think it's lunch time. Let's go see what mommy left for us to eat."  
I buckle Ella in her high chair then set to work making lunch for us. "Well kid looks like you get smushed bananas and carrots, yum. And daddy gets leftover pastrami on rye." I set Ella's plate down on her tray, taking a bite of my sandwich before taking my seat in front of her.  
The bananas go down with ease. The carrots on the other hand take a little more convincing on My part. I place the spoon in my mouth, downing the bite of the cold mushy carrots, trying to hide the look of disgust on my face as I swallow them down. Ella giggled then takes a few more spoonfuls of her lunch.  
I clean up the lunch dishes then pick up Ella out of her high chair just in time for her to spit up all of her lunch all over herself and me. "Perfect." I let out a frustrated sigh. I escort us both upstairs to the bathroom. I carefully peel off our food crusted clothes then turned on the shower, checking the temperature before stepping inside with Ella. While rinsing off Ella , she lets a big yawn go as her busy morning of playing was finally catching up with her. "Looks like we are both ready for a nap," I say, letting my own yawn escape my lips.  
I dry us both off. Dressing Ella in one of her white onesies then dress myself in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. I make Ella a bottle, then carry her back up to her room. Taking a seat in the rocking chair. Rocking her as she drinks her formula, staring up at me while I sing to her softly, just like Brooke does. She looks at me with such love in her eyes and it's moments like this that make me feel so damn thankful and blessed to have Brooke and now Ella in my life. These two are my absolute world now, nothing else matters as long as I have them.  
Ella is peacefully asleep snuggled against my chest as I walk us back to Brooke and I's bed. She looked so sweet I couldn't bring myself to put her down in her crib. Instead I bring into bed with me to nap. This precious little girl has me completely wrapped around her tiny fingers and I'm loving every minute of it. 

******** 

Brooke

The house is completely dark when I pull up just after seven. My book signing went great, but I was so happy to finally be back home with Brian and Ella. I flick on the lights in the kitchen and I'm shocked to find the house is in pretty good shape. Just a few dirty dishes in the sink and a few toys scattered about in the living room. I half expected to come home to food on the walls, toys every where and Lola and Ella eating out of Lola's food dish, while Brian laid on the floor in the fetal position, but he did great with his first full day alone with Ella.  
I walk upstairs, calling out for Brian and Ella, but I'm met with silence. I check Ella's room but no sign of them. I stop at the doorway of mine and Brian's bedroom when I spot my little family fast asleep. Brian has Ella sleeping on his chest and Lola is curled up next to Brian. My heart warms at the sight. Three years ago I never thought I would get my happy beginning. I felt so lost and numb after Jake died, but then the universe opened up and brought me a beautiful daughter and the most amazing man any woman could ever ask for.  
I slip off my heels and climb under the covers. Just then Brian's eyes flutter open and a relived sleepy smile tugs at his lips "hi," he says with a sleepy sigh.  
"Hi, I see you guys survived without me." I smile, leaning in and kissing Brian then softly kiss the top of Ella's head and rubbed her back.  
"Told you I got this." Brian confidently grins.  
"I can see that, but I bet you'll be happy to get back to running down bank robbers and drug dealers tomorrow'" I tease.  
"Oh hell yes. I love Ella but she is a handful. I have a whole new respect for everything you do around here. So how was the signing?" He asks with a yawn.  
"It went great but I'm glad to be home with you guys. You did a great job with Ella today Brian you are such a good daddy. I hope you know that."  
"I'm realizing it more and more thanks to you," he softly smiles, tilting his head up to kiss me again. I love this man so damn much.  
"Why don't I go get Ella her bottle and looks like daddy could definitely use his own bottle too," I say. Hiding a giggle. "Then we can have a picnic in bed and watch movies."  
"That sounds prefect."


End file.
